


The Vow

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, KidHyungwon, KidMinhyuk, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life, babyChangkyun, cute ot5, inspired by MX pic with that little girl, it's so cute, kidWonho, kidjooheon, love OT5 as kids ... seriously ..., sixth kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: "I have loved you since you deliberately poured soy sauce on my uniform when I was still new in school and put on your sad puppy innocent eyes asking sorry to me. I have loved you when you screamed out loud on the dead caterpillar I put on your uniform after swimming in the river. You cried and I had to piggyback you home. I spent the day regretting that I pulled a prank on you because my back muscles were sore."A slice of Life of Son Hyunwoo and Yoo Kihyun.





	The Vow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhengchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/gifts).



Chapter I

They started as friends. Son Hyunwoo was a kindhearted, warm and brilliant student. He was a transferred student from Seoul. Entering the classroom with toothy grin and wide chest, everyone even the teacher adored him at the moment. Scratching his head and using his low tone, he introduced himself to the rest of the class. 

There was only one person unimpressed by his appearance and scoffed in jealousy. Yoo Kihyun, the brightest and most ambitious student of the class with average score A+ . Folding his hands on his chest, he squinted his eyes while observing Hyunwoo's movement. Working his ass off to get high grades in order to get scholarship was the main goal in Kihyun's teen life. Having another competitor was not part of his agenda. He remained cold to Hyunwoo until the end of semester.

First semester of their last year of high school, Kihyun started to see Hyunwoo. He began to observe in another perspective. The new found habit he had when he saw no matter how smart, popular and talented Hyunwoo was,  he never bragged about it. He welcomed people as they were and helped whenever someone asked for his favor without asking anything in return. The feeling developed into sympathy. No mater how cold he was to Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo never rejected him if he asked for help (and that meant Kihyun had to swallow his pride when asking help from Hyunwoo). He helped Kihyun without complaints and left a smile that somehow pierced into the deepest core of Kihyun's heart.

Sympathy developed into something fluttering. Kihyun would spend his days thinking about Hyunwoo, even to the smallest part. He would notice the little pimple came out in Hyunwoo's smooth and healthy face, the muscles that Hyunwoo developed around his arms and back, and the smooth voice he had when he sang alone. Kihyun stared and froze in his place, thinking how wonderful if Hyunwoo would sing it to him. 

Something fluttering started to develop even more when they were close enough. Kihyun helped Hyunwoo in everything that he could at school. Taking care of small details in which Hyunwoo lacked of, he would secretly blushed when their friends teased them. Hyunwoo would put his silly toothy grin while Kihyun furiously waved class broom to his friends who ran here and there laughing at them. During that time, Hyunwoo liked to spend time reading books or comics together with Kihyun. Trying skateboarding, riding bicycles during summer, and swimming together in the river. Kihyun kept his feeling tightly, the feeling that he realized had turned into love during the summer.

They graduated with great scores. Kihyun never once spoke anything about his feeling even when they took different university. Kihyun continued his study with scholarship he got in Seoul University. Hyunwoo went to Japan to continue his study.

The last day before university admission, before CSAT, they played around studio where Hyunwoo taught judo to primary students. Goofing around, Kihyun and Hyunwoo re-enacted the scene in their school drama where two main actors proposed each other before they separated.

The solemn 'ceremony' soon was cracked by Kihyun's embarrassing laugh. The loud thump in his heart was enough but being close in such a proximity made his legs turned into jelly. He used his facade to hide his embarrassment but silently glanced to see the slight disappointment in Hyunwoo's calm face.

They separated and went to their own way some time at the end of fall and early winter. Seoul never felt this lonely as Kihyun stared behind the window to the vast white cover of Seoul city. The beauty of white snow failed to allure Kihyun. His mind had drifted far away to where Hyunwoo was. He missed him.

************

Chapter II

Kihyun was at the end of his year of university when Hyunwoo came to Korea. He remembered standing under the rain on Spring. His eyes were watery but Hyunwoo would never knew that cause the last thing he remembered was a warm and broad chest that protectively enveloped him as if the owner didn't ever want to let go.

They spent the day snuggled in Kihyun's dorm room, reminiscing the summer they spent during high school, family and final essay when suddenly Hyunwoo sat up and looked into Kihyun's eyes for minutes. The affection, longing and frustration were clearly seen and portrayed inside Hyunwoo's orbs. Taking Kihyun's trembling hands on his, he asked with all his might and sincerity, "Yoo Kihyun, I love you. I have loved you since we were spending time glaring at each other on the school hall because we're punished by chemistry teacher for breaking experiment vials, " Kihyun laughed on this part but he kept staring at Hyunwoo when Hyunwoo continued again, " I have loved you since you deliberately poured soy sauce on my uniform when I was still new in school and put on your sad puppy innocent eyes asking sorry to me. I have loved you when you screamed out loud on the dead caterpillar I put on your uniform after swimming in the river. You cried and I had to piggyback you home. I spent the day regretting that I pulled a prank on you because my back muscles were sore, " Hyunwoo smiled gently and took a breath as he spoke his sentences without a pause, " I could remember those bleak and dark skies as I flew to Japan, bringing all  regrets for not telling you about that. Now--" Hyunwoo slowly knelt in front of Kihyun who was sitting on the couch. Kihyun's heart was tingling with thousand needles and he felt sudden nervousness as his stomach knotted and twisted with unseen force, choking him inside, " -- now I don't want to live with regret. I have waited too long and I--" Hyunwoo choked on his words when tears started to roll down from his eyes. Simultaneously Kihyun and Hyunwoo wiped them away, "I'm sorry. I--uh this is embarrassing," Hyunwoo murmured while Kihyun chuckled softly with a tear formed on the corner of his eyes. 

"Yoo Kihyun, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?"

************ 

Chapter III  

They got married on Autumn. As the skies partly cloudy and wind blew the crimson leaves, they exchanged vows in front of 100 guests, including family and close friends. That day Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun deeply after the vow and when they dance as married couple for first time. 

The marriage life had taken Kihyun over. Struggling in finishing his degree and being pregnant for their first baby, Kihyun finally let go his ambition and dream as interior designer. Having preoccupied with life and their first baby made Kihyun turned away from his dream. The dream had been replaced when he stroke his baby's cheeks. Hoseok would stretch his little chubby hands and legs cutely and made Kihyun giggled in awe while Hyunwoo had to see that through video call with jealous and loving look in his eyes. At the end of video call he would stare at Kihyun and said, "Thank you, Kihyun-ah. Thank you for being the love of my life." 

Those simple words Hyunwoo said would sweep Kihyun away in happiness and joy. He felt nothing else mattered beside laying down with baby Hoseok and Hyunwoo at the end of the day.

As baby Hoseok started to learn how to crawl, Kihyun was pregnant again. This time it's twins. Hyunwoo got busier as he was promoted to higher position and kept him at office longer than anyone else. He would call Kihyun through video and sighed in frustration that he couldn't be there too much with Kihyun during his second pregnancy. Kihyun would just smile and kissed him in cheeks and said that he loved him no matter what. Hyunwoo would sometimes break in tears as he caressed the baby bump and hugged his baby Hoseok and made Kihyun chuckle as he saw the childish side in Hyunwoo when he couldn't get what he wanted.

When the twins were born, Hyunwoo resigned from his company and built his own business. He said that he wanted to live with no regret and working day and night with little time for his family was not part of  'being not regretful' . He didn't want to miss any moment with Kihyun and their little family. Every morning he would take Hoseok walk around while Kihyun were still in deep sleep with baby Minhyuk and baby Hyungwon. When they came home, Hoseok would jump into the bed and joined his mother with goofy smile on his face. Hyunwoo would go to their twins and carried one by one to join morning hugs together with Hoseok and Kihyun. They would smile in content and love as they sprawled in bed with both twins cooed and Hoseok babbled by himself playing with his stuffed rabbit.

The business company that Hyunwoo built had its ups and downs with financial issues and betraying partners. Through this uncertainty, Hyunwoo would be stressed out. Suddenly he became so distant and cold, busy by himself. Losing his balance. Kihyun would comfort him the best he could while took care of three kids that still needed his full attention. The situation became complicated when Kihyun was pregnant again. Hyunwoo who felt immense guilt and disappointment of himself would spend his time alone. They started to have fights and arguments. Until one point where Kihyun's pregnancy was in danger. He went through a periodical bleeding during pregnancy. The doctor asked him to rest a lot and told them it was because of stress and acute fatigue. After the doctor visiting, Hyunwoo knelt in front of Kihyun. Sobbing, he kissed Kihyun's hands and asked for forgiveness. They spent the night holding hands in silent forgiveness.

When baby Jooheon was born, Hyunwoo's business started to have bright future. Taking care of their four children, Hyunwoo started to become expert in handling business and family. He didn't want to do his mistakes again. With love and full care, he spoiled Kihyun and his four children. Hoseok as his firstborn would help him manage twins and Kihyun would take care of Jooheon while Hyunwoo was away.

Hyunwoo managed his company well to be steady and firm. Concentrating in business and family, he didn't realize the changing gaze in Kihyun's eyes. He sometimes saw Kihyun cried by himself when he was in his office room. Startled to see Kihyun's behavior, he asked why and Kihyun's answer shot a pang of guilt and hurt through his heart as Kihyun said, "I don't know my self anymore, Hyunwoo. I don't recognize Yoo Kihyun I once was ..."

Feeling guilty, he tried to consult and mend his relationship with Kihyun. He thought that Kihyun felt that way because of what he did to him; because he regretted being married to Hyunwoo. Blaming himself, Hyunwoo was drown in alcohol. This time, arguments happened again. Kihyun who was unsteady was furious to know his husband's new habit and Hyunwoo who was full of guilt was furious because he felt he made Kihyun felt he was a loser. The fights started to get intense and children would cry one by one hearing their heated arguments.

Kihyun took their children and stayed at his parents's house for a while. Hyunwoo was mad but he who kept blaming himself finally shut himself from anyone for a while.

The house started to feel empty. Every room became too big. His heart became so little. In his frustration, he found his and Kihyun's mementos from the moment they were close during high school until the day Kihyun delivered baby Jooheon. Hyunwoo broke down in tears. That night, regardless heavy rain and wind, he drove to Kihyun's parents's house.

At the crossing, when he was trying to contact Kihyun's parents, his car slipped due to slippery road and abrupt brake movement. 

The last thing he remembered was Kihyun's beautiful smile; walked together hand in hand with him on the aisle.

************

CHAPTER IV

Kihyun stared behind the window, sitting in windowsill. The skies were dark and heavy just like his heart. When Kihyun spent his time with his parents to be away for a while from Hyunwoo, he found out he was pregnant again. The high and low mood he felt, the slight boredom of his routines as housewife instead of being interior designer, it was all because of his pregnancy symptom. He felt tremendous guilt towards Hyunwoo because he realized Hyunwoo's state was partly because of his odd behavior.

Then he heard the news.

Kihyun couldn't remember when he was in total blackness. He felt he was still alive but every part of him felt like dying. He couldn't walk and slumped in the floor when he heard that Hyunwoo had accident.

Outside the house, the skies were dark although it was morning. The rain heavily poured down and filled every nook and cranny of ground. Kihyun took a deep breath and walked to the bed where Hyunwoo was lying down. His hands gently took Hyunwoo's bandaged hands and clasped them. Hyunwoo had spent three weeks in hospital with serious injury. Luckily he was still alive. There was no day Kihyun felt grateful enough that Hyunwoo was still breathing and that he might be able to take care of his husband.

Smiling sweetly, Kihyun hummed a song that he and Hyunwoo used to listen together. The very song for their first dance as married couple. The tears were falling down as he sang that song ...

Hyunwoo's recovery took quite a long time. Hyunwoo was thankful enough that he still had chance to be with his family again. Knowing that Kihyun was pregnant again with their fifth child also the source of Hyunwoo's strength to recover quickly. 

Kihyun delivered baby Changkyun one month after Hyunwoo fully recovered. As he walked inside the room with their parents and children who jumped and shouted happily seeing their mother, Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun's lips tenderly and cradled the newborn baby in his arms while all his brothers gathered and tried to touch and kiss the newborn baby. Jooheon sucked his thumb cutely then hugged Kihyun and said, "Papa ... baby ..." pointing the baby and trying to speak made Kihyun chuckled in affection. He pinched Jooheon's nose affectionately and nodded while looking at Hyunwoo and their children, "Yes my baby honey. That is your brother Changkyunnie. I want you to love him equally like all your brothers and appa and papa, alright?"

Jooheon blinked cutely and smiled. The sweetest smile that Hyunwoo and Kihyun forever will be cherished in their hearts.

 

***********

 

EPILOGUE

Present day

Kihyun walks lazily as he rose from his king size bed. Hyunwoo is still asleep, exhausted after last night's special family outing to Lotte World. Wearing oversize T-shirt and comfortable short pants, he opened his and Hyunwoo's kids's bedroom one by one. Hoseok has his own bedroom. He looks like he's still sleeping; hugging tightly his stuffed rabbit, Kihyun caresses his cheeks and whispers, "Hoseokkie? Wake up baby," he coos and shakes Hoseok's body lightly. Luckily that Hoseok is a light-sleeper kid. He wakes up and sees his papa smiles fondly at him. Smiling widely that shows his sparse teeth, he hugs Kihyun and giggles when he feels that Kihyun tickles him. "Merry Christmas darling. Now let's get up and wake your brothers," invites Kihyun, pulling Hoseok's lazy arms. Patting his son's butt, he lets Hoseok jumps and walks impatiently to twins' room.

Without knocking, Hoseok shouts happily and jumps excitedly around the bed. "Brother! Brother! Wakey! Wakey! It's Christmas morning! Let's open the presents!!"

The twins wake up one by one. Hyungwon, as heavy sleeper, only opens his eyes and about to continue his sleep when Kihyun gently peppers him with kisses all over his face, "Oh no, no, no. Papa's baby shall not sleep again. Wake up Hyungwonnie, don't you want to open your Christmas present from Santa?"

"I waaant!!" Hoseok shouts again and giggles with Minhyuk who joins his older brother, jumping and shouting. "I waaant!" says Minhyuk, copying Hoseok.

Hyungwon opens his eyes and stretches his limbs cutely. "Appa wakey?"

"Not yet, come and tickle your appa." Kihyun helps Hyungwon to get up. Unlike his other twin, Hyungwon is a bit introvert and distant. He has his own world and just like his father, he inherits Hyunwoo's habit of being blank in the middle of activity or conversation.

After Hyungwon gets up, he runs to his parents's room while Hoseok and Minhyuk continues their mission to wake Jooheon and Changkyun. 

Minhyuk opens Jooheon's bedroom door carefully. Smiling ever so widely, he tiptoes his way to Jooheon and starts blowing air to Jooheon's ears. "Joohoneey.." Minhyuk coos. 

After some time, Jooheon only stirs up in his state because Minhyuk relentlessly disturbs his sleep. But when Minhyuk says that they're going to open their Christmas presents, his eyes miraculously opens wide. He sees Kihyun who stands in the doorway to confirm Minhyuk's statement. Kihyun nods with a smile.

"Hurraaay!!" Jooheon and Minhyuk runs downstairs, outdo each other but stop immediately when Kihyun barks on them. Giggling, they look at each other and walk slowly in a very cute way, teasing Kihyun.

Kihyun watches them from upstairs with a swelling emotion in his heart. He's about to come to Changkyun's room with Hoseok when he hears Hyunwoo groans. Chuckling, he changes his direction to his own bedroom and let Hoseok goes to Changkyun's room by himself.

Hoseok, seeing his papa goes to his own room, doesn't change his mission. He keeps his mission with a smile in his face. Opening slowly, he enters Changkyun's room only to find Changkyun has woken up and babbling by himself while chewing the toy in his bed. Hoseok stands on the tip of his toes and greets Changkyun, "Kyunnieee ..."

Changkyun stops what he's doing, apparently startled to see someone invades his space. But he quickly smiles and giggles. Then continue his invisible conversation. Not too long, when Hoseok is fondly watching his little brother, Hyunwoo and Kihyun come inside. Hoseok startles and laughs, "Appa, appa, look at Kyunnie. He's cutey cutey," says Hoseok while extending his arms, asking to be lifted by Hyunwoo.

"Yes, he is. He's cute like appa," says Hyunwoo, kissing Hoseok's cheeks while the kid keeps giggling in his arms.

Kihyun lifts Changkyun and says, "Good morning, sweetie. My baby, good sleep last night?" He kisses Changkyun's face and lips many times.

Changkyun stares and chuckles. His chubby hands reach out Kihyun's cheeks and after getting them, he caresses them just like Kihyun does. 

"Ah," Kihyun can't stand his cuteness and hugs him lovingly. Standing, Hyunwoo kisses Changkyun and Hoseok follows his father kissing Changkyun.

Together they walk downstairs. "Are you alright lifting him, darling?" asks Hyunwoo to Kihyun.

Kihyun smiles. "Aish, this old man. I have carried five children back and forth and I am still alive now." 

"If you're tired, let me carry Changkyun."

"No, no. I miss him, let me carry him baby."says Kihyun.

In the living room, sitting harmoniously near the Christmas tree, Minhyuk and Jooheon and Hyungwon hold their presents, waiting for Kihyun and Hyunwoo's approval to open them with sparkling eyes full of hope and impatient heart.

Laughing gently, Hyunwoo and Kihyun say, "You may open it, dear."

The happy shouts fill the house as they start to open the presents one by one. Caressing his own baby bump with Hyunwoo hugs him from behind, Kihyun says, "I will not trade you all with anything in this world..."

Hyunwoo kisses his nape. "How's Hyeri doing in there?" asks Hyunwoo, joining his hands with Kihyun's, caressing Kihyun's baby bump.

"She feels loved. Just like me," says Kihyun looking into Hyunwoo's eyes from his side.

"I love you." Hyunwoo tightens his hug and kisses Kihyun's cheeks from behind.

"I love you too, old man." replies Kihyun, watching their five children who are enjoying their time with their presents. Hoseok  holds Changkyun's hands on his and takes care of him, joining their three brothers.

Hyunwoo will surely regret nothing in his life now.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Another domestic work of mine. And this is dedicated to :  
> @satanyoo  
> @Sprinklepink  
> @Pandibear  
> @caffeinethriller  
> @yeskah_vip  
> @brdfrdzen  
> @jhengchie


End file.
